Mirror Labyrinth
by ClearEyes
Summary: Danny Phantom/Fenton was going to spend the night celebrating Halloween like he would any other year. But something happens when he runs into a black tent that reads "Mirror Labyrinth." The Man in charge gives Danny a free pass, but once Danny is inside, he realizes he has made a terrible mistake. My version of a Horror Story right before Halloween. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Okay, so here I come with a Halloween Special! An horror tale! But let me warn you, you'll feel so scared that you won't be able to close your eyes at night *evil laugh*.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**:)**

It was a cold and chilly night in Amity Park. Danny Phantom was doing his usual rounds around the city in hopes he actually got some sleep that night. Besides, there was something in the air... he felt observed... He shook it off. Maybe with all the Halloween mood around him he was starting to imagine things.

He got to the park. Finally, the last place to check before he could go home and change into his costume, and then go with Sam and Tucker to grab something to eat and scare little children. Wow, they were mean. When he got to the park he saw nothing unusual. Still, the sensation that something was wrong wouldn't leave him, so he decided to explore a little more.

He flew to the center of the park, where he found a big balck tent. He found that odd, for he didn't knew there was a circus coming to town. Also, he had had quite some unpleasant expierences with the circus and he didn't want to remeber them. So, to sum it up, it was bad and wrong that there was a black circus tent in the middle of the park at night, when no one was there.

He floated down to the ground and changed into his human form, because he didn't want to raise any suspicions. He neared it slowly, and when he reached the entrace, he noticed no one was there. There was a poster that read "Mirror Labyrinth. It will make you lose your mind."

"Mirror Labyrinth?" Danny mumbled, and was about to step in out of pure curiosity, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Danny jumped and yelled. He got so scared that he almost turned into Danny Phantom and flew away.

"My, my, what is this young boy doing in my Mirror Labyrinth?" Said a male voice. Danny slowly turned around and behind him he saw a tall, muscular man, with black hair, mustache and beard, thick eyebrows, black eyes. The man was dressed in a red suit, which made him look like the devil himself, his skin was almost white and every bit of him gave away a fightening aura.

Danny shoved his hand off and stepped back clumsyly. "Well... I was... er... exploring, yes, exploring, but I got too deep and..." Seeing that the man wasn't believing it he changes his approach. "I'm sorry, I won't come by here anymore," he was going to walk away when he stopped on his tracks. Not because he wanted, but because something made him stop.

Not controllin his body, he turned around again to face the man._ What's going on? Why is my body moving on his own?!_

The man chuckled seeing Danny's expression. "Well, well, well, it looks like your mind is elsewhere. Only tonight and because you found me by accident, I'll let you enjoy the Mirror Labyrinth for free." Again, out of its own device, Danny's body walked straight into the mirror labyrinth, even when Danny just wanted to get out of there.

At first, he only saw a ver dark hall. Suddenly, in the other end of the hall a light flickered and a candle was lit. He figured it was strange, but decided that the best was to grab the candle. Why? Because he couldn't go back. The tent had closed behind him and in the darkness he couldn't see anything. He needed the light the candle provided.

Danny still couldn't explain why did his body didn't respond to him and wondered if the man outside had anything to do with it. He kept on walking to reach the candle, when he suddenly crashed into something. He fell to the floor from the impact and looked up. He saw the candle way up ahead, but there was something that didn't let him through.

He extended his hand to the front and again it hit something. He kept his hand there and dragged it in front of him, covering the whole extention. "Mirror Labyrinth..." he mumbled again, and then bitterly chuckled. The candle was reflecting on the walls of the labyrinth that were mirrors. Meaning, the candle could be anywhere.

He facepalmed himself when he realized something: he had ghost powers. He could turn into a ghost and fly away. He tried it. "Going ghost!" he yelled, but he didn't feel the usal cold he did when he transformed. He also didn't feel lighter nor anything. He looked at himself and realized he hadn't transformed.

The place prevented him from transforming. "Great." He started walking again. He had heard somewhere that if he put his hand in the right wall, he would find the exit anywhere he were. Well, it was time to put that theory to the test. He put his hand on the right wall, stood up, and resume his walking.

He understood why it said that it will make anyone lose his mind. It was dark, fool of mirrors, and the person couldn't really see anything. He stumbled upon a mirror wall more than once and tripped over things he couldn't see. He felt invisible eyes watching him and his unseasyness increased everytime he turned around. Danny fell like he was going deeper into the maze and that he wouldn't be able to get out.

The candle always shifted position. More than half of it was already consumed and he wondered just how long had he been there. What would happen if the candle flickered out? He didn't know, and he didnt' want to find out.

Suddenly, he heard a breath. Someone behind was breathing heavily. Or was it next to him? Above him? Where? He started to run, his hand still in the wall. Cold sweat ran down his spine, and he just couldn't see the end of it.

He stopped to cathc his breath, hoping he left behind the breathing person or animal or... thing that was there. What he heard next wasn't more calming to his nerves. He heard a girl's voice. A girl was crying, weeping. As he walked and neared the voice, the girl then started screaming. Bone chilling screams of a defenseless girl who was in extreme pain.

Danny wondered what the hell was that place, for he couldn't figure that out. He ran to the voice, and soon, at the end of the hall, he saw a female figure. It was coiled up on the ground, but the screaming, weeping and crying hadn't stopped.

He tried to reach the girl, but he bumped into something again: the mirror wall. But, what? Was the girl inside the mirror? Or otherwise: was Danny inside the mirror and trapped? What was real? The girl seemingly felt something for she raised her head. Amethyst eyes found the blue ones. Sam saw Danny. Her screaming increased, and her crying too. "Sam? What are you doing here? Sam!" Danny called out to her, but in a second she was already gone. "Was that... real?"

He saw the candle at the end of the hall. That damned candle that seemed to escape him everytime he tried to reach it. It was almost all consumed. He was distracted by another noise: moans. They weren't exactly of pain or torture, but from pleasure. He felt disgusted by the second.

He still followed them because he needed to find help. He needed to get out. His anxiety was way above what he could handle and he was starting to doubt himself. He didn't know what to think, how to react, and he was forgetting who he really was.

When he reached the source of the moans, he saw something shocking. What he didn't tought could ever happen was happening right before his eyes. He saw his mom, Maddie, making out with Vlad, on the floor. Both were enjoying it. Something felt off, but Danny didn't feel that anymore.

He just felt hate and betrayal. He couldn't tell what was an ilusion from what was reallity. And he didn't even know that! He froze there, unsure of what to do, when Vlad suddenly lifted his head. He saw him and smirked. Then, such as Sam, he was gone in a second.

Danny reacted a little too late, but still let the rage he felt control him. He went full with his fists to the spot where Vlad had been. He did hit something, but that wasnt' Vlad. He heard a loud crash and felt something wet and watm dripping down his hand. He felt pain.

He realized, again, he had hit the mirror. But this time, he had broke it. For him, it was like waking up from a dream. Well, like waking up from a trance into a nightmare. He still didn't know how to get out of there and he was running out of time.

He winced in pain but got up to his feet. He started walking again in hopes of finding the exit soon. He saw the candle, that this time wasn't running away. He finally reached it. He felt the warmth it gave away. He felt the light it gave.

He looked into the flame. His toughts slowly faded. The pain in his hand dissapeared. He forgot where he was and why he was there. Danny could only watch the flame. He felt tired. Sleepy. He wanted to let himself go. He felt that if he touched the candle he would rest. How he was tired...

He reached for the candle. He touched the flame. He felt weak. He didn't see the candle regenerating itself with Danny's own life force. And because he was still half ghost, the candle had a different color. He then realized what was happening. He wanted to take away his hand, but he couldn't do it. His hand seemed too heavy.

He panicked. He was dying, he knew it, but no one else did. He sitll had... to get to his house. He still had... to get into his costume. He still had... to chase away and scare little kids with Sam and Tucker. He still had... so much things he wanted to do.

He fell to the ground, weak. The last thing he saw before fading into nothingness was a smirk: the smirk under the black mustache of the man with white skin and red suit that made him go into the maze. The man who plotted everything and who would unleash caos in Amity Park... right on the night of Octtober 31: Halloween.


End file.
